Shiver
by missbadgerface
Summary: Luke goes to visit Reid at 3am after thinking about their relationship. Will they finally admit their feelings? I submited this to LuRe community on ATWT but i posted it under the name terrified, but I thought shiver would be a more suitable name


Reid…He was everything Luke shouldn't like in a man. He was snarky, arrogant and, most importantly, he wasn't Noah. So why could Luke feel himself falling for him? He rolled over on his side and the clock told him it was 1:30am.

"Damn it" Luke said aloud.

He needed to stop thinking about him. He needed to get him out of his head. He should be thinking about Noah, not his Doctor. _His amazing doctor who gave him his sight back _Luke argued with himself. After another hour of tossing and turning, Luke couldn't handle it any more so grabbed the nearest clothes to him and went outside, hoping that a walk would clear his thoughts and it didn't bother him that there was a huge rain storm.

Somehow Luke's feet led him through the pouring rain and thunder to Katie's apartment, and he knew the Doctor was asleep inside.

_

Luke…He was everything Reid shouldn't find attractive in a man. He was spoilt, bratty…_in love with someone else _his conscience told him. Damn, why did this boy control his every thought? Why did he stop him from sleeping? His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"What the hell!" he mumbled; looking at the clock seeing that it was 3:20am

"Whoever's ringing me at this time better have a good reason for it," Reid stated, in his usual snarky tone.

"It's me, um…Luke. I'm stood outside, please, just come down. I need to talk to you"

"Luke..." but the man had already hung up before he had the chance to reply.

He quickly ran downstairs and into the rain in just his pyjama bottoms, and the first thing he felt was a mixture of concern, fear and love. He didn't even notice how cold the rain felt on his bare chest.

"God, Luke, you're soaked, you must be freezing. How long have you been outside for?" Reid yelled above the sound of the rain, quickly making his way towards a shivering Luke and reaching out to stroke his cheek, and it felt like ice.

"I um…I was walking for about half an hour and ended up here, I don't know how long I've been stood out here, but I couldn't sleep. Just, I need to talk to you, please Reid. Don't walk away from me" Luke replied, obviously in a bad state. Reid noticed his tears, even through the rain.

"Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere, just come inside with me, okay?"

Reid wondered how it was possible to love someone so much after such a short space of time, and when he looked into Luke's terrified eyes, he knew that what he felt was definitely love, and it frightened him. Luke slowly nodded as Reid grabbed his hand and led him inside.

Once back in Reid's apartment he realized just how much Luke was shivering and the pain that was in his eyes, which made him feel the sudden urge to cry. He pulled Luke in for a hug in a desperate attempt to warm the other man up with his love and to make the pain go away.

"I need to talk to you" Luke sobbed against Reid's shoulder.

"I know you do, but not now, just calm down okay." Reid pulled back far enough to look into Luke's eyes and brush away the wet hair that was plastered to his forehead.

"No, I need to talk to you now" Luke began, still shivering "I always thought that me and Noah would be together forever, and I still love him, I know that's not what you want to here but it's true, but I…I can't stop thinking about you. And I know you're thinking about me too. No one I've loved has ever told me that they wanted me like you have, Reid. Kevin, well, Kevin was straight and Noah was a closet case and wanted to build this fake life with Maddie, and then he married Ameera and a whole load of other crap happened, but he never really told be he wanted me unless I said it first, you know? When you and me kissed and almost…well…it just, it felt right, it felt like nothing else mattered, and then I remembered about Noah and I felt so guilty. The thought of someone like you actually wanting someone like me, it scares me shitless. I'm not worth the things you make me feel. I ran away because I felt guilty about Noah and I was worried about him, but it was also because I was terrified. I still am and…"

"Luke, it's okay" Reid whispered, wiping the tears away from Luke's eyes with the pad of his thumb then slowly cupping his face and looking into his eyes with an intensity that Luke had never seen before. "And I do want you, so much. Don't you ever think for a second that you're not worth it because you are. You're the most incredible person I have ever met and you scare me too, I've never felt…I've never even been in a proper relationship before, just a few one night stands here and their but with you I want more than that. I love you, Luke. I know that it's probably too soon to say it but it's true. I just need to know you're not going to run away again, I need to know you're not going to leave because I refuse to start this if I'm going to end up getting my heart broken by a spoilt little brat" Reid said the last words with a smile, even though his eyes were filled with tears.

"I promise" Luke said, before leaning in and gently kissing the man in front him. It was slow, slower than last time, less frantic. Luke slowly pulled away "I love you too"

As Luke smiled at him Reid noticed that Luke was still shivering. Reid now realised that he too was frozen, and he'd only been out in the rain for 2 minutes.

"Come on, lets get you to bed" Reid said, placing his forehead to Luke's.

"Okay" Luke gulped looking into Reid's eyes with the same intensity that Reid had done before.

With that, Reid took Luke's hand and led him to the bedroom. Once they we there he slowly peeled off Luke's wet clothes, leaving butterfly kisses every time a new bit of skin was revealed. When he'd removed his own soaked pyjama bottoms he went back to facing Luke and slowly leaned in and captured his mouth is a deep kiss, trying to spill in to it how much he wanted, needed, loved Luke. When Luke brushed his tongue against his lower lip he thought he'd pass out from the electricity but instead he slowly walked them towards the bed, collapsing on top of the man he loved.

In the next room Katie smiled smugly after hearing clearly the conversation in the living room. _Another success _she thought to her self.


End file.
